A Dangerous Bounty
by Saiyan Butterfly
Summary: Bulma is a bounty hunter! And she's set her sights on the most wanted man in the universe...Vegeta (i changed to R cause of the violence)
1. Prolouge

AN: well this is my third story I've posted so far. This chapter is extremely short but i will try and make the follwing chapters longer. So just think of this as a sort of prolouge. I hope you all like this let me know what you think and if i should keep this story going. 

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything else u feel i may be plagerising. Im just writing this for  fun so dont sue me!

**A Dangerous Bounty**

by 

Saijiin Butterfly 

**Prolouge**

The dark dreary outside atmosphere only added to the slummy look of a small bar on the east side of Jepar a small town on the trading planet of Calopia. The bar was fairly empty for the time of night and only a few people had ventured within. Most of the dangerous criminals tended to avoid the small bar, for this was the favorite nightspot of the infamous bounty hunter. Upon first site she might appear to be a harmless human female who could no more defend herself much less take out notorious criminals. She was small and slender with a lovely figure and a beautiful face framed by exotic short blue hair that was the last sight of many a wanted man. She had many nicknames, The Blue Angel of Death being the most common. But at the bar she was fondly referred to as B. 

The Neko-jin behind the bar smiled when he saw her enter and a few men snuck out the door after catching sight of her. Fools they weren't big enough fish to even warrant her attention. B set her self down at the bar her golden tan cloak flowing around her as she did. He smiled and handed B her usual drink, a glass of Brandy. 

" So tell me, have there been any large bounties posted lately?" she stated as soon as he had handed her the drink. She always had been straight to the point when she needed information. 

"No you've pretty much cleaned up this area B" the bartender stated wiping the counter clean where a man had spilled his drink in an attempt to escape the Angel of Death. However, There is one, but I doubt even you could handle him!" he gave her a warning look his scarred face showed worry. 

"Don't you underestimate me Neko!" she snapped. Who is it?!" 

Neko smiled flashing his sharp fangs, "The Renegade Saiyan Prince" 

B casually closed her eyes and took a sip of her brandy. "So the Monkey Prince has angered Frieza eh? I'm Surprised that

Frieza would post a bounty on the head of his favorite mercenary but I suppose it's like a saiyan to rebel against his master. Frieza truly relies too much on the Saiyans." Her eyes snapped open, "So what's he charged with?" she liked to know what those she hunted were accused of.  

"Treason, the murder of Dodoria, one of Frieza's right hand men, and stealing various things from the cold empire. But your not planning to…" Neko worriedly began. 

"I am!" she stated without hesitation. "So…Do you have a photo for me?" it wasn't a question. 

Neko looked at her. He wore a worried expression upon his face. "Yes, but just don't get yourself killed B! This guy is dangerous." 

He pulled the picture out of his pocket and handed it to her. She nearly gasped when she saw him and her eyes widened, the saiyan prince was not as she had expected him to be. He was incredibly handsome and had the look of someone who had all their wits about them. Something surprising to see in a mercenary of Frieza, most had had any sense beaten out of them and were nothing more than obedient slaughterers. But he would have to have some wits about him if he were rebellious, no meek little servant would think of betraying their master.  She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side giving Neko her beautiful profile. "It seems like a shame…To Kill someone so handsome" she stated quietly. She had half a mind to simply catch him for herself if the bounty was not substantial. He would be hard to tame but it could be done she was sure. 

"How much?" she asked keeping her head turned to the side. 

"12 million zeni" Neko stated blandly, he knew she would not balk on her decision to catch the prince not with such a large bounty. 

All thoughts of keeping him for herself were dismissed she couldn't afford to pass up on this. 12 million zeni was a lot of money no matter how handsome the renegade prince was. 

" Prince Vegeta…" she said aloud, " Prepare…For Your Angel of Death Cometh.

AN: so tell me what ya think i need some feed back here people. 

A Neko-jin is like a cat person in case your confused.

Suggestion's are welcome! So Please R/R. ^_^ 

Thank you all for reading!


	2. The Saiyan Warrior and The Bounty Hunter...

An: I want to thank those of you who have reviewed so far. I got such a good response to this story ^_^ I'm surprised!

So keep those reviews coming! (It inspires me to write ^_^)

Stupid Disclaimer Thingy: I DON'T OWN DBZ but I do own any original characters I may come up with

A Dangerous Bounty 

By

Saijiin Butterfly

Chapter 2  

** The Saiyan Warrior and The Bounty Hunter; A Deal is Made.**

A shadowy figure made its way down the dark rainy streets of the city of Malon. She was the Blue Angel of Death, a notorious bounty hunter. Those whom underestimated her paid a heavy price. She had now set her sights on a most dangerous man, the renegade Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. She would catch this man at all costs. The bounty on his head was enough to keep her financially secure for quite awhile. He was an alluring target and it would be a shame to kill such a handsome man, but it would have to be done. If she didn't get him then someone else likely would, and she could not allow any one to jump in on her target. Once she set her sights on someone they did not have much time left. So far no one had evaded her and as such her reputation had developed. She was well known as the angel of death. Though some fools hadn't enough sense to believe that such a beauty could cause them any harm.  The man she had encountered earlier was one such fool.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I hear you may have some information that I may find useful." 

She stood at the ready, her sword drawn and carefully concealed beneath her cloak.  The man glared at her with contempt. He was a Neko-jin, it was obvious what with his pointy ears, and cat like fangs. He had a scar over each eye. The one on the left eye had apparently caused much damage for he was incapable of opening it. He also had a scar upon his left cheek and one across his chest and right shoulder. The man seemed to think her to be of no concern to his well being as he spoke to her with disdain. 

"Perhaps, but I would never tell a bitch like you" he snarled. 

These were foolish words to speak to this woman. She glared at him with fury; no one spoke to her that way. 

"Oh does that upset you? Huh wench? Well feel free to do something about it!" he laughed.

He wasn't laughing for much longer. He let out a gasp of shock as he suddenly found himself with a large sword pressed to his throat and B's arm securely around his chest holding his arms in place. 

"Listen Bastard", she snarled, "I don't have time for your shit! So tell me what you know about Vegeta! Or will I be forced to slit your throat"

"Vegeta!" he gasped in shock.

"I…I don't know anything!" he stammered. 

"TRY AGAIN!" she commanded, digging the blade a little deeper into his throat causing a small trickle of blood to run down his neck staining his white tank top crimson. 

The man gulped nervously. "Look…All I know is that he's supposed to be heading off world! He is no longer on Calopia!"

"SO WHERE IS HE GOING?!" This man knew more than he was letting on. She had heard from a very good source that he and the prince had had some dealings.

"I…I don't know! But…but there is a...a Saiyan Girl in Malon who might be able to tell you!" he managed to stammer out it was hard to speak with the blade pressed so tightly against his jugular. Every word caused him agony. 

"Where can I find her?" she demanded. 

"In…in the Mayuu Tavern. She is there nearly every night." He breathed in relief as the pressure on his neck was lessened. "Tell me", he gasped, "Just who the hell are you?" 

She leaned in close to his ear. "I'm your angel of death," she whispered gently. He let out a gasp before she drug the blade across the man's neck effectively ending his life. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Such a fool she mused. If he had only been more cooperative in the beginning, she hated to kill him but she could not have anyone warning Vegeta. And if the man was willing to lie for him than he would certainly inform the renegade prince that she was on his trail. So here she was now walking the dark streets of Malon towards the Mayuu Tavern to speak to some saiyan female. Would the girl even be helpful? It was doubtful that she would rat out her own prince, The Saiyan were loyal to a fault. But for the right price perhaps she could be swayed into divulging the information. But incase she would be in need of a different kind of persuasion the young huntress and brought along a little surprise, her Ki Destabilizer. 

As she turned the corner the tavern came into sight. It was a rather high class looking establishment. She entered the tavern and gazed around scanning the room for the saiyan girl whom supposedly hung out here on a nightly basis. 

"I'm looking for a saiyan girl," she announced to the room and every head turned towards her voice. A few whom recognized her gasped and attempted to look casual until they could escape as she was blocking the exit. 

A cloaked figure in the corner broke the silence that now engulfed the tavern. "It is I that you seek! So if you came to cause trouble I would be wary indeed" 

"Not trouble, just…information" the huntress stated casually strolling over to the table and taking a seat across from the girl. 

The saiyan glared at her from beneath her hooded cloak. "Who are you?" she asked casually studying her nails as if they were suddenly very interesting to her. 

"Most call me the Blue Angel of Death, but you may call me Bulma" 

"Well then Bulma, My name is Baruh," she said offering her hand to Bulma She wondered briefly what about that name seemed familiar. 

 Bulma shook it and decided that this girl might just be helpful. After all how many saiyans do you meet that are friendly?

Baruh pushed her hood back revealing her face. She had spiky brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail atop her head, a few spiky wisps escaping around her face.  She had brown eyes, which must have been a deformity as nearly all saiyans eyes were black. They're few such deformities in the saiyan race though such saiyans usually possessed a good deal of power. Even the queen of Vegetasei herself had had blue eyes an extremely rare occurrence that few knew of. 

"Baruh, I need to know where Vegeta is," Bulma stated. 

"The prince," she exclaimed.  Why would you need to know a thing like that?" If you are after him because you fancy him then I would forget it. Our dear prince is a bit of an asshole." Baruh smirked. "But if that is your aim I will gladly tell you where he is." Baruh glared at Bulma sharply "However, if you are planning on sending him back to Frieza then I will die before I tell you where my prince has gone.

"I am no operative of that tyrant and nor would I ever sink so low as to work for the murderous bastard. I have I must admit taken a bit of a fancy to him. From the moment I saw his wanted poster I vowed that I would catch the elusive saiyan prince."

"Bounty Hunter!" Baruh suddenly hissed, realization dawning on her. "Now I recognize that name, Angel of Death! You plan to send my prince back into the servitude of Frieza. Well I wont let that happen! Our Prince has suffered enough!" 

"Listen I don't plan on handing him over to anyone! Bulma snarled. I fully plan on killing him! If I were going to leave him alive then I would keep him for myself." 

"You?!" Baruh scoffed. "You could not kill him! I don't care if you are the angel of death. Vegeta is far too strong to die at the hands of a human!" she yelled slamming her fist into the table, shattering it in her anger. 

"Listen, Are you going to tell me where he has gone or do I have to kill you?" Bulma snapped. On the outside the Bounty Huntress appeared to be perfectly calm, like Baruh's show of strength did not faze her in the least. But in truth it scared her a little. She had never really believed the stories of the saiyan strength and this wisp of a girl just shattered a table as if it were nothing. She knew of men who could not come close to doing that.

"Hah you couldn't kill me let alone my prince. Perhaps I will tell you where he has gone just so you will see how very dangerous he is." Baruh smirked. "But I will not tell you here. Frieza has far to many spies among us. No, I will accompany you so that I may keep a close eye on you great Angel of Death." The sarcasm just dripped from her final statement. 

Bulma regarded the girl with suspicion. "And how do I know you don't simply plan on killing me to protect your prince." 

Baruh smirked. "You don't," she stated simply. "But I will not kill you. I will swear it on my honor and Vegetasei herself and if that is not enough then I will make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?" Bulma question. 

"I will take you to Vegeta and you in turn are to help me free my mate from Frieza's servitude. That way we both get something that we want. So what say you Angel of Death. 

"What makes you think I can even rescue your mate?" "And what of your prince I would think your loyalties should lie with him?"

"Surely Angel of Death you have some connections" Baruh smirked. "And as for Vegeta I value my darling mate too much not to take this chance, besides I do not believe that you will be able to kill my prince. So you have nothing to worry about, I will not kill you because if I do I will not get my mate back. As much as I hate to admit it I need some help in this" 

"So do we have a deal, Bulma, Angel of Death? Baruh held out her hand. 

Bulma studied her for a moment before taking Baruh's hand and silently finalizing the deal.  For some reason she felt that she could trust the Saiyan though why she was not sure. Just a gut feeling perhaps, and her instincts were rarely wrong.

And so the deal between the Saiyan Warrior and the Bounty Hunter was made. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**AN**: so there was chap 2! Tell me what you think!

Baruh is a play on Rhubarb I just sort of messed the letters around.

Oh and if anyone can help me, I really need a good name for Baruh's mate. I would prefer it to star with either and M or a J. but I don't really care. He is a saiyan and has short brown spiky (duh) hair. And he kind of has a deformity since he has blue eyes. Your assistance would be highly appreciated thank you!

~*Saijiin Butterfly*~


	3. To The Place of Memories: Destination Ea...

AN: hello minna! Sorry this chap is so short! But I decided I had to give you all something so here enjoy. As soon as I get what I want to happen next planned out then I'll get the next chap up! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters! But I do own Baruh! 

Chapter 3

To The Place of Memories: Destination Earth!

The two left the bar to plan their next course of action. According to Baruh, Vegeta had headed for a distant planet known as Earth. It was on the outer reaches of the empire and her prince sought to hide out there and train until he became powerful enough to kill Frieza. So they would need to take a ship there as soon as possible and luckily Baruh just happened to have a large ship that they could comfortably travel upon to Earth. They planned to meet early the next day at the Calopian Intergalactic Space Port and take leave for Earth as quickly as possible. 

Bulma dropped her heavy cape to the floor. It was good to be home after her long day. But it would not be for long. In the morning her and the Saijiin girl would leave for Earth. 

Earth, it had been so long since she had been to that place She had thought she would never go back to that place. It held far too many memories; some happy, many more however were not. 

It was the place of her birth, and the place where she had lost everything. What had happened so long ago, it still haunted her to this very day. It was the sole reason she had become a bounty hunter, to insure that nothing like that would happen again. But she could not; no she would not think of that right now. She would have to rise early the next day and she had to be focused on her mission. And Chikyuu could well prove to be a terribly distracting place. 

The morning shone bright on the Calopian Intergalactic Space Port, a drastic change from the dreariness of the past few days. There was not a cloud in the sky on this day; all in all it was a perfect day for a shuttle launch. She stood her short hair blowing slightly in the wind and her heavy cape whipping about her as she gazed up at the ship that would take her to Vegeta. 

Baruh's ship was a stunning golden color and the insignia of Vegetasei was encrusted onto its hull along with something that was apparently written in the Saiyan language. Baruh quietly came up behind Bulma. 

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Baruh commented lightly. 

"What is her name?"

"I see you do not read Saiya-go," Baruh laughed nonchalantly. "Well it basically translates to The Saiyan Butterfly." (heheheh ^_^;;) 

"I see. I imagined it would be something of a far more violent nature being a saiyan vessel and all," Bulma commented lightly. 

"Ah well there are many things about my people that I am sure you know nothing about. But we must take our leave. I don't trust to stay here much longer," Baruh stated glancing around warily as if at any moment they could find themselves in grave danger.

The two started towards the ship when Baruh's scouter suddenly went off. She listened to the voice on the other end for a moment.  Shit," she cursed she had expected to escape Calopia with little trouble but it seemed that she was never so lucky. 

"What's the matter?" Bulma questioned. 

"It seems we have some company."

Oh are there people after you? 

"Perhaps, but I'd be a fool to tell a bounty hunter such a thing now wouldn't I?

"I suppose your right. How many?" Bulma asked coolly.

Baruh whispered into the scouter for a sec. "Twenty. But they have low power levels. It seems they have underestimated me. But I'd suggest you prepare yourself to fight. I can't waste time saving your ass."

Bulma drew her sword and smirked. "Oh trust me I don't need any help."

The two made quick work of the men. Baruh was cutting through them like a hot knife through butter whilst Bulma was forced to sheath her sword and employ her deadly ki destabilizer.

Bulma surveyed the launch area; there were no other enemies that she could detect but that did not mean they were out of harm's way. She turned to Baruh only to see her making a dash for the ship. 

Baruh turned her head and yelled over her shoulder, "Come on Bulma unless you wish to die this day." 

The bounty hunter took off after the girl and did not hesitate until she had safely boarded the ship. 

"All right bounty hunter you better buckle up or hold onto something cause we are launching now!" 

Shots rang out as their assailants fired at the ship trying futilely to stop their launch even as the ship lifted gracefully up and out of the scope of their weapons.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: well I hope you all enjoyed this chap even if it was horribly short. I usually wont post anything unless its at least 1000 words but I am stuck as to how to write the next part. Anyways I still really need a name for Baruh's mate so if you have any suggestions they would be highly appreciated. Thanks everyone for your great reviews! Keep them coming and Review!!!!!


	4. Conspiracies; The One For Which We Seek

AN: hello everyone! I'm so sorry about the tardiness of my updates but I've been very busy lately. Glares evilly at her annoying patriotic art contest painting Yes such, as it is I have stupidly entered the patriotic art contest and my deadline is the 3rd of January! But even though I should be painting I have written a new chapter, however short. So please enjoy!

Info on my other stories, I have been writing on each of them today except for W.C.A.T.B.I. and maybe I'll get those updated soon. I'm still having tons of problems with the lemon for Mistletoe and I don't know when ill get it done ;p! But I'm sure you are all sick of my babbling. 

Oh and thanks to Jadie who suggested the name for Baruh's mate (Yasai) and honorable mentions go to V.J. (it was a hard choice between Yasai and Chrono)

Chapter 4 Conspiracies; The One For Which We seek 

Four days later Bulma stood gazing serenely out the window of the golden ship at the beautiful blue orb that was the planet earth. She sighed and pulled the picture of her quarry from her pocket. She studied his face carefully. The saiyan prince, she had heard he had suffered greatly under the reign of Frieza. Yet he had caused much suffering himself, killed many people. Not that she was innocent by any means, but she believed that she had served justice to those whom she had slain. "I will avenge those he has killed in cold blood. And, she smirked, Collect a hefty bounty"

"I would not be so cocky, were I you. My Prince is not one to screw with"

Bulma glanced over her shoulder at the saiyan girl and then turned yet again to gaze out at the earth. "Neither am I."

Baruh shook her head lightly; perhaps they should have gone after her mate first. If Vegeta killed her then what good would the bounty hunter be. _However, if she cannot survive Vegeta then she would have been useless to us anyways. _Baruh spun around, yelling over her shoulder as she made her way to the control room. "Prepare yourself we will be entering the atmosphere in 5 minutes."

Baruh entered the control room and picked up her scouter from the table. Vegeta had rigged it so that messages could not be intercepted by just anyone. She placed it upon her ear and pressed a small button on its side. "Vegeta!" she called. Prince Vegeta can you hear me? She heard something and then a bang before she finally heard the prince reply. 

"Damn it Baruh, have you any idea in hell what time it is on this mud ball!"

"Sorry sir I just thought to inform you; I am in earth's atmosphere as we speak. I've brought you a present of sorts, however I cannot deliver it to you. It will simply have to make its own way to you. I have things to deal with, and I must leave for the Planet Seria, I hear someone there had information on Yasai." 

"You call me at 3 in the morning to inform me of some gift! What the hell are you going on about?"

"I've brought you a bounty hunter."

There was silence on the other end for a moment. When Vegeta decided to speak again Baruh had to pull the scouter away from her ear in pain. Woman what shit are you trying to pull! Are you trying to get me killed! Are you trying to ruin all of my plans? I would have never taken you for a traitor!

Vegeta calm down you misunderstand! Look she could be of great assistance to us; you'll see! She is well known as the Angel of Death. All you have to do is turn her to our cause, she has already promised to help me free Yasai! All I had to do was bring her to you. I knew she couldn't kill you, but still I think she could be of help if I am right in guessing her true identity.

"And you think that this 'bounty hunter' he spat "is the one we've been searching for?

"Yes, I'm certain. Everything about her seems to correspond with the description I was given." 

Vegeta was silent yet again and Baruh cautiously placed the scouter closer to her ear. 

"Fine, send her down lets see just how good she is. I want to see if she can locate me. Do not tell her where I am situated. Let us think of this as a field test."

Baruh smirked lightly to herself, "Yes Vegeta-sama, as you command. 

Vegeta was about to turn off the scouter and go back to sleep when he recalled something. "Oh and Baruh I have received information of others being held, I want you to return here immediately following your trip to Seria!"

"Yes Vegeta-sama, it shall be done" Baruh replied smartly, she was half tempted to salute even though the prince could not see her. 

A few minutes later the ship landed at a large spaceport in the eastern quadrant of the planet earth. Baruh smirked; there was no sense in making it too easy for the bounty hunter.

Bulma stepped off the ship and breathed in a deep breath. It had been so long. As loathe, as she was to admit it, she was kind of glad to be home. She turned to Baruh whom was standing just outside the entryway of the ship. 

"Well bounty hunter, your on your own from here. I have things that I must attend to in space. But know this I shall return and together we shall retrieve my mate, do not forget your end of the bargain." She turned towards the ship and smiled lightly at Bulma from over her shoulder. "Bulma don't die on me" and saying that she boarded the ship. 

When Bulma was out of range, the saiyan warrior fired up the ship's engines and left Bulma to her great undertaking. 

"Damn her" Bulma mumbled, "How the hell am I supposed to find that bastard?" 

~*~*~*~*~*

Please, please, please Review!!

And also thank you to the flying pen for her nice review! ( I love when some of my fave writers like my stories!)


	5. Painful Memories; A Glimpse of the Past

Hello Minna! Long time no update ne? Sorry about that! This chapter is not very long I'm afraid but I had to cut it off there, for dramatics mostly. Anyhow please enjoy! And as always leave me Reviews and of course suggestions are welcome!

Chapter 5

Painful Memories; A Glimpse of the Past

That night Bulma decided that the best thing to do was find a place to stay until she could find some information on the renegade prince. She rented a room in a very high-class establishment. She had a good deal of money stored up from her many successful missions, but aside from that she was very well off on this planet. Her family had been rather wealthy, before they had been slain that is. She shuddered as memories pounded her psyche. She had suppressed them for so long but now, being here on this planet they seemed to have abandoned the recesses of her mind where they had so long been locked away. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*

 A young girl hid beneath the large four-poster bed that her parents had slept in for so many years. A dark pair of boots appeared before the bed and she held her breath praying the man would leave. She shuddered trying to hold back her sobs, which would surely give away her locale to the man that had invaded her home. Her parents, both slain before her eyes, as she hid beneath their bed, and there was nothing she could've done to stop it. She tried to keep her eyes averted from the dead bodies of her parents that were no more then a few feet away from her. She felt something wet touch her skin and gasped when she discovered it was blood, her parents' blood. That gasp was all that the assailant needed to hear, as he reached beneath the bed and drug her out by her feet. She found her-self dangling upside down by one foot, her eyes level with that of her parents' murderer. They were icy blue and dreadfully cold. She shuddered at the sight of them and tried to close her eyes to the sight. He shook her like a rag doll and told her to open her eyes. He smiled a malicious and crooked grin. He had found what he had been searching for. "Ah, the precious treasure of the Briefs", he snarled at her. You should fetch a pretty price for my boss." 

"What are you talking about let me go!"

 He slapped his hand over her mouth, effectively silencing the little girl. "Oh you have no idea what you are worth little one!"

~*~*~*~

Bulma awoke in a cold sweat, frantically clutching the sheets to her breast. "Just a dream, it was just a dream," she gasped, desperately trying to catch her breath. Though she knew perfectly well it was far more then a simple dream. This was precisely why she had gone off world in the first place, to escape the memories of her past. As long as she was not on this world then she could forget her past life, forget that she had ever been Bulma Briefs. 

She rose from the bed and walked out onto the balcony of her hotel room. She gazed out at the lights of the city and sighed. "What am I doing here anyway?" she whispered.  She sounded lost, even to herself. She shook her head to clear the last remnants of the dream from her mind. "That girl is dead, that is no longer who I am! I am the Angel of Death!" she proclaimed to herself with vehemence, her voice echoing slightly in the chill night air. But here on this planet she felt almost …warm, and not at all like the cold woman that she had trained herself to be. She felt something wet and gazed down at her hands in surprise. Funny, she didn't remember it starting to rain. She gasped in shock to realize that it was not rain, but tears. Her tears. She had not cried for many years, not since the day she had left it all behind. Why now did this all come back to haunt her, all the memories, all the pain. She shuddered lightly, though whether from the chill air or from her silent tears she was unsure. 

An: Well that was angsty ne? I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm working on the next chap, but it's hard to tell when it will be up. In any case please Review it motivates me to write ^.~ 


	6. A Fateful Meeting;The Black Wolfe

Yes a new chapter! My writer's block died today! I wrote something over a 1000 words at last. Damn when you have writers block it's hard to get very long chaps ne? Anyhow I think this is a pretty good chapter. The story suddenly takes a twist. Let me know what you think! Review!

Chapter 6

A Fateful Meeting; The Black Wolfe

The next morning Bulma arose earlier then usual. Luckily she had been haunted by no more dreams. She was quite ashamed of her emotional breakdown the night before, but at least no one had been there to witness such a disgraceful display. But then again it might have been nice to have someone there to comfort her. She shook the thought off, she did not need anyone, she was much better off alone. If you are alone then no one can hurt you. She rose, and walked over to the closet to dress. She audibly sighed, her heavy cloak might have been acceptable on Calopia; but it would just stand out far too much here. "Well", she thought with a gleeful smirk, "Time for a shopping spree!"

Later that evening Bulma strolled happily towards her hotel. Her purchases of the day tucked safely into a capsule. She had found so many lovely things, and now she would definitely blend in better with the people of earth. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the obstacle in her path until she had run into it. The obstacle did not budge and she fell back onto the ground. She glared upwards to see a tall man in a dark suit. He was sporting a mobster type hat and his face could not be made out in the shadows it cast. She glared up at the man with contempt, "why don't you watch where you're going!" she snapped. She quickly leapt to her feet and dusted off her cloak.  The man just smiled oddly at her but did not speak. She got a bad feeling from this guy, but did not step back. That would cause her to appear submissive. She was getting irritated with the man who seemed to be studying her. "What the hell do you want?"

He smiled broadly this time, "Why Bulma I'm hurt that you should forget me" 

"Who the hell are you?" she snarled, preparing herself for an attack. 

The man simply shook his head and removed his hat. She gasped in realization, those dark eyes, the careless dark hair, and the deep scars that gave him a ruggedly handsome look. This was the man that she had once trusted, that had at one time been her partner, the man that had betrayed her. "Yamcha Wolfe!" she hissed, "How the hell did you find me here? I thought you were on Celay. What happened, did your mob buddies betray you?"

"It was easy Bulma! You were always hard to track. Even the best of Dekim's spy's couldn't find you. But I told you once, that I would always find you. You're difficult to track for everyone but I."

She glared at him calmly, but she could not keep the venom from her voice, "So you've been trailing me?"

 He shrugged lightly, "Not in so many words. In fact I did not expect you to be here.  I am here on business. But I get the feeling we share the same agenda."  

She glared deeply at him, "What the hell are you going on about?"  She was feeling slightly nervous, though she did not show it, how could he know about Vegeta's location?  And just how did he know that that was her reason for being here. What else did he know?

He shook his head at her, "Bulma, Bulma, Bulma don't play dumb with me. We both know your much smarter then that. But if you want me to be blunt about it, then join me for a drink and we'll talk. It's too open here you know."

Bulma nodded her head in agreement, and followed him down the dark city streets to a rather high-class club. The bouncer let them in, no questions asked, and as they entered whispers of "The Black Wolfe" could be heard around the room. How long have you been here Yamcha?" 

He glanced over his shoulder at her, "Oh about a week I'd say" 

She huffed lightly, a week and already he had them whimpering in fear. He sat down at a large booth in the corner and she seated herself across from him. After the waitress had brought their drinks, he a martini and her usual glass of brandy, she pressed him for an explanation.

He smiled at her; the same smile that used to make her melt, "The renegade Prince" 

"Why" she asked trying not to sound too interested. 

He laughed lightly, "Why Bulma love, for the same reason you are! The bounty on that man's head is huge. And," he smirked, leaning forward on the table his hands folded under his chin, "I may have some information that you might find useful" 

She stared at him distrustfully, "What could you know?" she said flippantly. 

"Quite a bit actually", he said, casually leaning back in the booth. He leant forwards again. "Bulma, if I were you I wouldn't kill him."

 She cocked an eyebrow at him, "And just why the hell not? So you can do it yourself?"

"You misinterpret me B" I wouldn't kill him either, do you realize that the bounty is three times as large if he is delivered alive to Frieza."

Bulma gasped, "That's 36 million zeni!"

"Precisely" he smirked. The trick is catching him. I know your strong my little angel of death, but you are nothing compared to him. So I have a proposal, well work together on this little endeavor. It'll be just like old times, ne?"

"Old times!" she scoffed, "Like when you betrayed me to Dekim?!"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Bulma, will you never forgive me for that, I really had little choice in the matter. They were going to kill me if I didn't give them the information they wanted. All I told them was your true name and the planet you were from!"

"And in doing so, the entire Mafia of Celay was searching for me! You cannot tell people such things! I am no longer a Briefs, I discarded that name long ago."

"Yes I see why, that is after all, a dangerous name to possess. But believe me Bulma, at the time I did not know such things, I did not know why they wished to know, and I couldn't very well ask. They were threatening my very life and I did not think that those two simple bits of information could be so dangerous to you. Had I known…

"Had you known you'd still have spilled", she interjected. I know you Yamcha, better then anyone, perhaps even you. And we both know you are a coward" she said carelessly, "Or at least you were. I don't know, perhaps you have grown a spine in these past years. The simple fact that you are after Vegeta proves that you have some gumption, either that or you are a bigger fool then I remember."

He laughed, "Your still the same B, you haven't changed in the least! So what of it? Are you with me?"

She scoffed, "I've changed more then you know." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well how did you all like that little twist! And YES this is a BV! (For you paranoid peeps out there) ^.~

So just what is the bg secret about Bulma, why is the name of briefs so dangerous to her? What do you think? Cause I certainly don't know!!!! So help me here!  Give me some comments, suggestions, anything; come on give me some feedback and review!


	7. Recollections; The Celay Mafia

AN; hello minna! Not much happening in this chap just a little more of Bulma's past is revealed. Thank you everyone who has been making suggestions they really do help though I'm still undecided. And also a special thanks to Selenity Jade who took the time and reviewed every single chapter ^.^ you were right my review count did jump! Lol every one seems to want me to kill Yamcha very soon, but I think he may have a use later so I don't plan on killing him off anytime soon. Would you believe I don't hate him…I just find him very convenient to put in the place of a villain. Makes for some lovely angsty betrayal. Anyways on with chapter 7!

Chapter 7

Recollections; The Celay Mafia

"Listen B", he said standing, "They're playing our song. Dance with me, and then tell me your decision." He offered his hand to her, she sighed and took it. He led her to the dance floor where they were playing a haunting upbeat melody that had at one time been their song. They danced together and many eyes had turned on the pair as they moved skillfully across the dance floor. Bulma paused for a moment and tossed her cape into the booth, revealing a tight black mini dress that she had bought that very day. She had liked it so much that she had decided to wear it home. It was studded with small decorative jewels that formed to create a pattern of a Chinese dragon. The dress glittered in the lights of the club as her and her partner spun about the room. She almost began to feel like it really was the old days, the days before everything had gone awry. 

As he lead her away from dance floor she suddenly felt rather lightheaded and before she knew just what was happening she had blacked out. She did not however fall into the realm of peaceful unconsciousness, instead she fell into and uneasy dream of a time when things were happier, and a time when all hell had broke loose.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yamcha Wolfe, he had been her lover, her friend, and her partner. Often he would help her hunt down the bounties she pursued. She had trusted him, she had told him of her past, and of her true identity. But Yamcha was not as simple as he seemed, he'd gotten involved in a dangerous game, working for the Mafia of planet Celay. It was a ruthless organization run by the mysterious Dekim. She had often warned Yamcha to stay as far away from that man as possible. He just gave her a terrible feeling of apprehension. There was definitely something not right about the man. She had met him only once when Yamcha had insisted she accompany him to dinner with a few of his mafia buddies. She had had a bad feeling about it, but she had gone regardless. The dinner had gone seemingly well, that is until Dekim had shown up. He had seemed very interested in her as soon as he had laid his eyes upon her, his cold lifeless blue eyes. She had to repress a shudder those eyes reminded her so much of something from her past life, something she did not care to remember. Yamcha had introduced her as being his girlfriend, of which she was, and he had simply said that her name was Bulma. 

This very name seemed to spark an odd interest in Dekim. He had heard that name somewhere before. He held out a hand to her and she took it and lightly shook it, instantly perceiving that something about this man was not at all right. The man had attempted to engage in conversation with her, however she would tell him no more then the scantiest of details. She was not, after all, naïve. It was quite apparent to her, that despite his appearance, this old man could be extremely dangerous. And she couldn't have been more right. 

That very night after she had gone home Yamcha had been pulled aside and questioned. Threatened with numerous slow and agonizing deaths, he had told all that he knew of Bulma's past. The next day she has nearly been kidnapped, but that unfortunate fool had quickly met his death by her own hand. After that the Celay Mafia must have decided that she was far too dangerous to be allowed to live. There were several assassination attempts, which all failed miserably, the assassins usually found dead at the gates of Dekim's home, Bulma's not so subtle attempt at warning them off, unfortunately it just seemed to encourage them all the more that she had to be dealt with.  

So they had sent out one last assassin, one of their very best, The Black Wolfe. And in that last confrontation she allowed this one assassin to live, because she could not bring her self to kill the man she loved. She had let him go, she had had him at her mercy and she had let him go. She had told him to leave the mafia, to let them think him dead, and then she had vanished without a trace. She had snuck aboard a transport and left that planet. She wandered around many planets avoiding the Celay mafia, until finally she had settled down in the southern quadrant of the galaxy in a place as far away from Celay and Yamcha that she could find. She found a place for herself on Calopia, in a small town named Jepar, though she would travel all over the planet, taking only the largest of bounties. She had grown far colder and much more merciless after the incident on Celay, and was not known to grant mercy to anyone. She had begun to wonder just when it was that she had lost her humanity.

~*~*~*~*~

"Bulma…Bulma"

Yamcha's concerned voice broke through her thoughts. Bulma's eyes snapped open and she took in her surroundings. She was no longer at the club and she was not back in her hotel room that was for certain. She glared sharply at Yamcha and sent him a questioning glance. 

"Were in my apartment babe," he explained. "Now that you know that would you mind telling me just what the hell happened back there!"

"I'm sorry I just blanked out there for a minute, I'm fine," she said in a rather flat tone. 

Yamcha just looked at her skeptically, but let it slide, "Whatever you say babe, whatever you say."

She cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked, "That's right, whatever I say."

~*~*~*~*~*

Well how was that? I would still like to hear some more original suggestions for B's secret, and I really want it to have nothing to do with technology because that's a smidge too much like Promised. Thanks to those of you whom have given me suggestions, rather through reviews or email!

NOW, READ AND REVIEW!


	8. Coming Home

An: so sorry everyone that this took so very long but I think we're getting somewhere now. Thank you to everyone with suggestions! They help a lot ^.^ 

Now on to the fic! 

Chapter 8

Coming Home

Two days later the pair found themselves deep in the slums of East Capitol City. The search for Vegeta was not going well, it seemed the dark prince covered his trail quite well. The Huntress glanced over at her partner out of the corner of her eye. After much deliberation she had decided to allow him to assist her on her search. After all, if he did try to pull anything she was confident that she could handle him with ease. She had after all, defeated him quite easily the first time he had betrayed her. Still she eyed him warily, for one never knows how much a person might change over the course of time. She turned her eyes back to the ground before her, they were in a rather seedy section of town, and one never could tell what kind of trouble you might end up in. They were at this moment, making there way back towards the classier sectors, as there search had been yet another dead end. She saw a bridge leading out of the city from the corner of her eye and it suddenly occurred to her that they were probably completely off track. The reason no one seemed to have information was because Vegeta had very likely never been here in the first place. She didn't think it likely that a prince would be hanging out in the slums, and East Capitol was certainly a shady city. She pondered, as she walked along the grim streets, whether the Black Wolfe was trying to lead her off track. She could not be sure, but her instincts seemed to be telling her something, and she new better then to ignore them. The huntress stopped and glanced back at her accomplice, "Yamcha he isn't in this town, we should move on. I think I may know where to find him and it isn't here. We need to go to West Capitol." She whispered the last words; She didn't want to go into that city.

He glanced over at her, he knew that that was where she had lived at one point, it always amazed him just how strong she really was. Stronger then he could ever hope to be. 

And so the two made there way back to their hotel to gather what belongings they had. Yamcha arranged for a transport to pick them up the next morning and the two retired to their respective rooms for the night.

The next came in a torrent of rain and sleet. The dreary weather was a definite contrast to the bounty huntress' positive outlook. She was certain that Vegeta' hiding place lie in West Capitol City. She was not certain of exactly where within the massive city, but something just seemed to call her towards the west. The two ran as quickly as they could to their transport, which had arrived slightly behind schedule due to the inclement conditions. The pair quickly clambered into the sleek black hover car and Bulma whistled in appreciation at the luxurious interior. She briefly wondered where her accomplice was getting all his money. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye; she was definitely going to have to keep a careful watch on him. 

Several hours later the sleek black hover car set down in front of one of the largest hotels in West Capitol City. Bulma sighed and stepped gracefully from the vehicle, a few people on the street glanced in their direction to see who was arriving. Bulma looked quite classy stepping out of the expensive car in her newly acquired clothes. She wore a long red chiffon dress that flowed about her ankles when she walked. The dress was cut low and she had a red shawl wrapped about her shoulders. Her short hair was adorned with a jeweled clasp that sparkled in the dimming light. Bulma walked up the steps of the expensive hotel, when she reached the top she turned around to wait for Yamcha, whom had insisted that they dress nicely. Why this was she wasn't sure, but she wasn't complaining, the majority of her new wardrobe consisted of expensive dresses in any case, and she had no qualms against trying them out. Calopia, though a trading planet, did not have dresses such as these and the huntress had been unable to resist purchasing several of the beautiful flowing gowns. She stood watching the sunset as Yamcha finally joined her on the stair. 

"What took you so long?" she huffed, never removing her eyes from the sky.

"Sorry babe, I just had to make a call and pay the driver, you know business stuff."

"Yah well, whatever", she said, "Come on let's check in already." She turned quickly and headed into the hotel. He was definitely up to something she just knew it. 

She was not at all pleased to discover that Yamcha had reserved but one room. "If you think that I am sleeping in the same bed as you, you are sorely mistaken Yamcha!" 

"Aw common babe chill out! This is the only room I could get and besides I'm pretty sure that it has two beds lets just go have a look."

The two entered the room and Bulma was again amazed at the beauty and classiness of their suite. After a quick visual scan of the room, she growled low in her throat and spun on Yamcha. "You bastard there's only one bed!"

"I'm sorry babe its not my fault, like I said this was the only room they had available! Look it's a king sized bed, I'm sure we could share."

Bulma growled again and glanced over to the side where a large couch caught her eye. She turned to face him again with a smirk on her face, "No, I don't think so Yamcha. I know how you can be. So you", she said poking him in the chest, "Can sleep there," she smirked pointing to the sofa.

Yamcha looked crestfallen and far more then a little disappointed, but at least it was a soft couch, right? 

Later that night Bulma lay in the large king-size bed plagued with a bad case of insomnia, it seemed no matter what she did she just could not fall asleep It was only 11:00 and she had always been a night owl, so it was no wonder that she couldn't sleep. She rolled over onto her stomach and sent the man on the couch an evil glare. She sighed; the human buzz saw certainly was not helping matters either. She briefly wondered how the hell she ever used to fall asleep when they had been lovers. She smirked lightly, "Oh that's right." Well that certainly wasn't going to happen tonight. She sighed dejectedly and clambered out of the large bed. If she couldn't sleep then she might as well make herself useful. She knew Yamcha was up to something and she didn't really want him to be there whenever she found the prince. Besides she had an urge to go out. She stepped into the bathroom and carefully closed the door behind her. She popped out her wardrobe and rummaged around until she found what she wanted. It was a long black skirt that fell just below her knees and a matching long sleeve black polo style silk top. She completed the out fit with a long golden pin striped jacket that lay just above the bottom of the skirt. She slipped on a pair of black heels and placed a hat upon her head.  She stood back in front of the full-length mirror and admired herself. She had to admit she almost looked like a gangster from one of those old movies. She chuckled quietly at that before re-capsulizing her wardrobe and placing it in her jacket pocket. She exited the bathroom and quietly slipped out of their hotel room, there was a place that she needed to go

Bulma stood in the quiet moonlight gazing silently at a large abandoned building.  She did not necessarily wish to return to this place but something called her and she felt that she must. She sighed and began walking slowly towards the building. It was an incredibly large dome mansion that had at one time been quite magnificent, but now it was worn, and cracks splintered up its sides. A good deal of ivy that had once been kept neat in the gardens now climbed high and adorned the walls in a thick green sheet. She wondered for a moment, if the electronically run doors would still function, as she pressed her hand to the panel beside the doorframe. To her relief, the doors slid open quite easily and silently. She sighed and took a step inside. She was home.

She walked slowly through the dark halls of the building that she had so long ago called home. Not much had changed since she had been gone. After her parents had been killed the building of course had gone to her and no one had touched it since that time. She walked up the stairs and pushed open the door of her old bedroom. Dust covered the furniture within and she sighed and sat down on the bed, picking up and tightly clutching a teddy bear that still sat upon the bed. Why had she come here she wondered, clutching the bear tighter still. She heaved a sigh and stood setting the bear back in its place and quietly leaving her childhood room. She walked onward through the corridors until she came to the door of her parent's room. This was a room that she could not bring herself to enter and so she averted her gaze and continued on. 'Where am I going anyway?' she wondered. "I don't know why I bothered to come to this place but, there's something here, I can feel it." Whatever it was that she seemed to sense, it pulled her farther into the corridors until at last she stood before the door of her father's office. She had never been allowed into his office and had always wanted to see what lie within. Her hand paused at the panel and she looked down, suddenly taking notice of something. There was a light coming from the crack beneath the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well there ya go! Evil cliffhanger? You decide lol! Now then I want lots of reviews you have till the 21st (my birthday) to give me 100 on at least one of my fics ^.~  hey you only have 20 to go for promised, Which I really need to work on. Oh well, now get out there and **review!**


	9. A Fateful Meeting: The Dark Prince

Hooray I got my 100th review yesterday! I never really expected ADB to reach the 100th mark first, I had thought Promised would because it has so many more reviews. I believe that this is likely my most popular story. And since I now have my 100 and way before the 21st too ^.~ I decided to reward you all, so I set down today and wrote chap 9, the chapter that you've all been waiting for. You're all very lucky that I stayed home today, because that gave me the time to write. And thank you to VJ who gave me lots of reviews. (I'm glad I've been able to keep your interest) I seem to have this habit in all my stories of taking forever for them to even meet. And also thanks to Lil Vegeta's Twin who was the 100th reviewer! Now on to the story! Chapter 9 A Fateful Meeting; The Dark Prince 

Her hand paused at the panel and she looked down, suddenly taking notice of something. There was a light coming from the crack beneath the door. She stared in wonder at the sliver of light, and then felt surge of rage bubble within her. How dare anyone trespass in her home, and in her father's office no less? She reached into her pocket and held the tiny capsule tightly in her hand. She reached up once again and pressed her hand to the panel. The door flew open with a rush of air, and she cautiously stepped through the doorway.  Her eyes fell at once on a black leather office chair, which had once been her fathers. A tuft of black hair could be seen peaking over the top of the chair. 

She growled low in her throat and addressed the mysterious person, "Who the hell are you? I suggest you show your self!" The office chair slowly swung around revealing the face of the man that she sought. Her eyes widened considerably, she had been expecting a thief, not her quarry. Now that she was a mere ten feet from the man she discovered that the picture had not done him justice. He had well defined chiseled features and sharp black eyes that still shone with intelligence. Yes the man still had all his wits about him. She knew he would definitely be dangerous. Her shocked featured settled into a small smirk of satisfaction, but before she could speak her quarry took the opportunity to do so. 

He remained seated in the chair his hands steeped in front of his face as he spoke. "This is my home, so I don't believe you have the right to suggest anything to me. Now what the hell is it that _you_ want?"

She growled and deployed the capsule, catching the heavy sword before it could hit the ground. She was before him in an instant the tip of the sword pressed to his breast. "Your house!" she snapped, "This house belongs to me, to my family, not to some runaway prince who must cower in a hole from the likes of Frieza."

Before she knew what was happening she found that her sword was no longer in her hands and that she was held high against the wall, her slender neck in the hands of the renegade prince. "I cower from no one," he snarled. "How the hell do you know who I am, earthling? Do you take me for a fool! The family of this home was destroyed long ago so don't think that you can deceive me with petty lies. Now tell me, who you are and who sent you!"

Bulma grimaced at the pain, it was so hard to breathe, and she wondered how he really expected her to answer. She smiled painfully and rested her free hand on her ki destabilizer.

 "I am the angel of death and I was sent from hell to destroy the likes of you!" she managed to rasp out. She quickly pressed the ki destabilizer into his flesh and fired off a blast. He dropped her in surprise and she fell to the floor in a heap, gaping and desperately trying to fill her lungs with the precious air. Her throat was terribly sore from his crushing grip, but still she stood and faced the prince. She glared at him with malice and shock not quite believing what she was seeing. He seemed completely unharmed. Even on the lowest setting the blast should have disrupted his ki energy and weakened him considerably. 

Bulma raised her gun to the prince, quickly recalibrating it on the highest setting, but before she knew it he had twisted the gun out of her hands and destroyed it leaving only a pile of ashes.  "A ki destabilizer how clever!" he snarled. 

He was dangerous far more dangerous than she had believed. She should have listened to Neko and stayed away. Stayed at home, away from Vegeta and this planet that held only memories and pain. But still there was no turning back, not at this point in the game, and she refused to die here. 

The two stood facing each other with a deadly calm, each judging the other with a cold calculating gaze. The tension in the room was so thick that Bulma could have cut it with her sword if she had still had it. She had an urge to look around for it but instead kept a cold steady gaze on her opponent. Finally the prince broke the uneasy silence. 

"You are the angel of death?" he asked skeptically. 

"Yes"

He threw back his head and laughed. "How could a thing as fragile as you be the legendary angel of death? And I suppose next you will tell me that you are the one that Baruh brought here," he chuckled amusement clearly evident in his voice.

"Yes, she did, and I am appalled that she would give you warning. We had a deal, she and I."

He glared sharply at her, "I would not require a warning for a creature as weak as yourself. I don't know why Baruh even considered that you could be the one that we seek."

Bulma snarled and took a step back. Could it be that this was all a set up? A trap set up by the Celay Mafia? That might explain Yamcha's sudden appearance. "Was this all a setup?" Bulma growled at the prince annoyed that her voice still cracked due to the damage he had caused. She placed her hand to her throat in an attempt to ease the pain.  

"You could say that," he smirked wolfishly, "but I prefer to think of it as a field test. We had to figure out if you were the one that we were searching for. The fact that you came here might just prove that you are, but then maybe you have other means of locating people. Though you did seem surprised to find me here. So do you care to explain your being here?

"I don't have to tell you anything," she glared at him with distrust. He was circling her like a wolf might circle its prey. His hands were clasped behind his back as he paced. She noticed the burn spot caused by her ki destabilizer on the dark suit he wore, and she saw through the hole a shining patch of white. As she looked closer trying to determine just what it was. He stopped his pacing and walked up to her shoving her back so that she plopped unceremoniously into her father's office chair. 

"What are you staring at wench?" 

She glared at him from her slouched position in the chair and set up straighter pointing to the white spot. "What is that?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "It's simple standard issue armor woman." 

"No, no its not, no normal armor could reflect that blast at such close range, even if the thing was on its lowest setting." 

He shrugged indifferently at her, "It is standard issue I just modified it a bit. I found some very interesting toys in the labs of this place."

"You were messing in my father's labs!" she shouted incredulously. "How dare you, what gives you the right…" 

She was cut off due to Vegeta's rather insane sounding laughter. 

"And what the hell do you find so amusing you bastard?"

"You" he snarled, "Really are a fool. You've just given it all away, Miss Briefs." 

Bulma gasped at her stupidity, and slumped down in the chair in shock her right hand resting against her forehead.  How could she have told him for all practical purposes that she was the daughter of the famous Dr. Briefs? For all she knew Prince Vegeta could be involved in a conspiracy with Celay, and she just told him that she was a Briefs. She did not think she had ever made a worse mistake in her entire life, aside from getting involved with Yamcha perhaps. She rose from the chair coming face to face with Vegeta. She found that they were nearly equal in height as she stared straight into his dark ebony eyes. "Fine then. Kill me."

He cocked an eyebrow at her and laughed sharply. "You are worth too much to our cause for me to kill you now Miss Briefs"

His breath tickled her lips and she closed her eyes before speaking. "I would rather die then be returned to Celay, so if you will not kill me then I shall do it myself." 

To her shock she felt his hand lightly upon her cheek and her eyes snapped open and locked with his. He spoke sharply to her, "I work for no one but myself woman and I am certainly no operative of Celay. I am not so foolish as to involve myself with the likes of Dekim Gero."

Ooo now you know a little more about Dekim ne? ^.~  I'm not sure if I liked how this chapter went but then I sorta did rush it. Please let me know what you think! And Keep those wonderful reviews coming!(I like the ones that are really long!) Now REVIEW!


	10. Irony

**AN; **hi minna! So sorry for taking so long! I have so many reviews now! ^.^ and for two stories to receive 100 before my b-day ^.^ well I don't have much else to say so on to chap 10!

**Last time on ADB:**

"Fine then. Kill me."

He cocked an eyebrow at her and laughed sharply. "You are worth too much to our cause for me to kill you now Miss Briefs"

His breath tickled her lips and she closed her eyes before speaking. "I would rather die then be returned to Celay, so if you will not kill me, then I shall do it myself." 

To her shock she felt his hand lightly upon her cheek and her eyes snapped open and locked with his. He spoke sharply to her, "I work for no one but myself woman and I am certainly no operative of Celay. I am not so foolish as to involve myself with the likes of Dekim Gero."

Chapter 10 

**Irony**

Bulma gasped, 'How the hell did he know about Gero? Few knew the true identity of the ruthless leader of the Celay Mafia. She glared warily at the prince. He had yet to remove his hand from her face, and she wasn't sure she much cared for it. "If you truly are not an operative of Celay then just who the hell are you? And why the hell are you after me? You're the one with the bounty on his head." 

He chuckled sinisterly, "You really have no clue do you Miss Briefs. I know a lot about you, and your past, perhaps more then you yourself. You do not work for Frieza all your life and learn nothing."

 He shoved her back into the chair and she sat staring up at him with contempt. She felt completely helpless in this situation, and that was a feeling that was almost foreign to her, or rather, had been for a long while. Here she had come to earth to hunt him, and she herself had become the prey, it was all rather ironic if you thought about it. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "So what will you do with me now, Prince?" Her eyes snapped open to see a large smirk upon his face. 

"Yes what to do with the little minx now that she's finally been caught. You really don't know what your worth, do you?"

Bulma felt a shiver run down her spine at those very words. The same words that she had heard so long ago, the night her parents had been killed. She suddenly felt very vulnerable just as she had that fateful night so long ago. Her voice nearly broke as she spoke, "Do you know…do you know who killed them?"

"Killed who?" 

She stood once again and found her self in his face. "My parents **damn it**! You seem to know all about this. You seem to know everything. Well tell me, who was it? Who slaughtered them in cold blood, who was it that tried to steal me away that night?" For the second time since she had arrived on the Earth tears sprung unbidden to her eyes. 

Vegeta just glared at her, "Pitiful" he snarled. "I find it hard to believe that such a weak emotional creature could be the key to everything." But even as he spoke the harsh words, he placed a hand to her face and wiped the tears away with his thumb. 

Bulma looked at him confusion evident in her azure eyes, "The key…." 

She could speak no more for the prince tapped a pressure point on the back of her neck, effectively rendering her unconscious. She fell back into the chair and the prince glared down at her limp form, "Rest now little tenshi, soon everything will be clear."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Soft rays of light shone through the ivory blinds of the expensive hotel room, gently waking the occupant within. Yamcha cracked open an eye and looked around. He hadn't slept well; the couch was not as comfortable as it had looked. He reached beneath him pulling out the remote to the TV. "Well that explains it," he grumbled. He glanced over to the bed only to find it empty. His eyes widened in shock. "Shit, where did she go?" He couldn't detect her presence anywhere in the room, or even in the hotel for that matter. Something was undeniably wrong.  He quickly rose from the couch and dressed himself; he had a good idea of where she might have gone. 

~*~*~*

The young bounty huntress's eyes snapped open and she gazed about her surroundings. She found herself in a large bed that she recognized to be in her parent's room. Confusion clouded her mind, how had she gotten here? A sound to her right caught her attention, and she snapped her head in the direction of the door. There stood Vegeta in nothing more then a pair of tight boxers holding the door slightly agar and staring at her with those cold dark eyes. Memories of the previous night flooded back to her. She gazed down at herself, pleased to find that she was still clothed, although her heels had been removed, she returned her gaze to the dark prince. She quickly threw aside the blankets and stood, "Why did you bring me here? Why this room?" Her voice cracked with emotion and she kept a steady gaze on Vegeta, mostly to keep herself from looking at the bloodstained floor, and partially because she did not trust him. 

He frowned at her, "You can not keep it locked away forever little tenshi of death." He walked over to her and tilted her chin up and he focused his penetrating gaze deep into her azure eyes as if he was searching for something. 

"What do you want with me? I am no one special. I'm nothing more then a bounty hunter and a dangerous one at that. I am not the key to anything."

The prince smirked down at her, "That is where you are wrong little tenshi. You are the key to everything." 

He leaned in close to her, his breath tickling her lips. She held back a gasp, this wasn't right. She did not even know this man; he could very well be the means to her destruction. But then why did this all feel so…all-coherent thought was lost as he brushed his lips against hers in an almost feather like touch. As he began to pull away, a familiar burning ran through her and she suddenly wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer, and kissing him with a fiery intensity. The prince's eyes widened in shock at the actions of the little minx; though he certainly wasn't about to stop her. He knew he shouldn't get into deep with her. An emotional attachment to her could be extremely dangerous for the both of them. If they were to become attached to one another their emotions could be used against one other.  They were both very much-wanted people, he by Frieza and she by the mafia. And when involved in either such organizations any thing you cherished was destroyed. But right now, with the angel of death wrapped in his arms like this, he didn't really give a damn. He pushed her up against the wall and continued to ravage her mouth with an almost violent intensity. 

An explosion sounded on the lower levels and the prince growled low in his throat. "Fucking distractions." He pulled away from her and stood staring at her, his hands on either side of her head. They were so close that their noses were just barely touching. He leaned in and kissed her roughly before backing away. Stay here little minx, I will return. It seems we have some company." As he made his way down the halls he found that she had followed him. He did not look back as he spoke, "I thought I told you to stay put."

"You are not the boss of me, prince. You forget that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

He held back a smirk at her audacity,  "Fine woman, but don't blame me if you get hurt." He stopped and tossed a capsule at her, which she deftly caught.

She glared at the item in her hand, "My sword" she whispered. She looked up but he was already halfway down the stairwell. She smiled lightly to herself and took off after him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN; that's all for now! You better review ^.^  And if you wanna make me really happy go and read Enigma. It's sorely in need of reviews.  And suggestions are still welcome on any and all of my stories. If you think I know where I'm going with this I don't. But Vegeta certainly seems to know O.o

Some notes about the story though; The Celay Mafia is not located on the planet earth. IT is off world on planet Celay. Gero had originally been on earth but the main Mafia head quarters are on Planet Celay. And also Bulma was very young when the incident with her parents occurred, but I'm not sure just how young. Hope that clears a few things up. NOW REVIEW


	11. Confrontation; The Prince, The Angel, an...

AN: For you my beloved readers, I have finally updated this thing ^.^ Chapter 11 

**Confrontation; The Prince, The Angel, and the Wolfe**

As she reached the bottom of the stairwell she was confronted with a most unusual sight. She found Vegeta being pressed to the wall in a stranglehold by none other then her accomplice, Yamcha Wolfe. Bulma stood dumbfounded for a moment before she finally found her voice. "Yamcha how the hell…?"

He turned his head and smiled at her, "I thought you might have come here Babe. And it looks like we've found more then what we've bargained for."

 In Yamcha's moment of distraction Vegeta twisted free and flung the Black Wolfe across the room sending him crashing into a wall. Yamcha slowly pulled himself from the rubble. He pulled out his gun and fired two shots at Vegeta, however the prince easily deflected the blasts. 

Bulma quickly ran to Yamcha and slapped him smartly across the face. His head turned to the side from the unexpected force of impact, but the flesh did not even turn the slightest hue of scarlet. "What the hell was that for?" he grumbled. 

She narrowed her eyes at him and in an instant he found himself with a gun to his throat. She glared up at him, her eyes cold, "Vegeta is my prey do you understand! No one is to kill him but I. Surely you know better then to steal my bounties from me."

Yamcha looked down at her and his gaze did not even waver, as it would have long ago. "I said we were partners in this, so it matters little who kills him. Besides I don't intend on killing him. He's worth far more alive." 

The sound of laughter echoed in the empty house and Yamcha gazed beyond Bulma to see Vegeta, his head thrown back in laughter. He suddenly ceased and looked forward at the Black Wolfe. A wide smirk spread across the prince's face that could only be described as evil. "You are a fool. But if you think you can take me then by all means come and get me." 

Bulma stepped back from Yamcha and turned to the prince. She studied him quietly. Did she really want to go through with this? Just moments ago this man had set her whole body afire with nothing more then a kiss. No one had ever had that affect on her, and she was beginning to think that it would be a very good idea to keep him for her own. But then again the bounty was incredibly substantial and although she was well off financially, all her assets were on the earth and could not be converted to the universal currency. And her enemies would surely find her if she were to stay here. She sighed it looked like she would not be able to keep him. It was far too dangerous anyway. She sighed softly, "Yamcha, since you seemed to have improved why don't you take him out. Yamcha began to step forward, but the cocking of a hammer caused him to pause. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to gaze straight down the barrel of Bulma's gun. "I did not tell you to move as of yet Yamcha. Now you two will fight outside, I wont have you two idiots destroying my home. Is that satisfactory with you Vegeta?" She said turning to the prince. 

"It matters little to me woman, but you must know that you have just signed your partners death warrant."

Moments later the three stood outside on the expansive if over grown lawn of the capsule corporation complex. Bulma stood to the side leaning against the ivy-covered wall and watched as the two warriors faced off. As Bulma looked on she was amazed by how much her ex partner had improved. When last she met him he had easily been defeated, but now he was doing amazingly well. Well he was still alive anyway. 

The two warriors crashed together in a burning rage. Vegeta was annoyed that this little rat was even keeping up with him; no mere human should have ever lasted so long. Vegeta pushed his power higher and violently pounded the scarred man into the ground, punch after punch assailed Yamcha driving him deeper into the earth. A smirk spread across the face of the saiyan prince as he continued to pummel the Black Wolfe. He ceased his punches, and rose up high placing his boot upon Yamcha's head. He applied intensive pressure as he spoke, "So weakling have you had enough?" he snarled kicking the man into the air and catching him by his throat. He smirked triumphantly into the fallen man's face. The smirk faded slightly as the man snapped his eyes open. They were cold and black. An odd smile spread across the Black Wolfe's face, and suddenly Vegeta found himself in an agonizing chokehold. The taller Yamcha thrust his arm high in the air leaving the prince dangling and gasping for air. Vegeta kicked the man hard in the face in a desperate attempt to free himself. However the man just stood smirking as the saiyan prince struggled for breath Vegeta shot a contemptuous glare towards the woman before sinking into unconsciousness. 

Bulma's eyes widened considerably, how the hell was Yamcha doing this! She never thought he would actually win this fight. She caught Vegeta's glare before he passed out from the lack of oxygen. She stepped away from the wall and shouted, "Yamcha, that is quite enough, you know the bounty us higher if he is alive."

Yamcha smiled over at her and dropped the prince who fell to the ground in a heap. "Did he hurt you babe?" he asked in a concerned tone, his face a mask of worry. 

She smiled lightly at him, "No not at all. I told you I could handle myself." She turned from him and stared up at the house. "I guess we got what we came for, we should go." She closed her eyed tight and a single tear streamed down her cheek.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Am I evil or what heheheh. I've been planning that for a bit. Now, I know damn well Yamcha could never take Vegeta, trust me there is a perfectly logical reason as to why he is suddenly so powerful. grins evilly   Keep all those reviews coming I truly appreciate it. and please go review my other stories too: Bloomers and the Monkey King, Enigma, We can't afford to be Innocent, and of course Promised. But the others need reviews more ^.^ they are all BV's and all AU. I'm considering trying my hand at a normal get together. What do u think? 

Ja ne for now

~*Saiyan Butterfly*~ aka Majin Butterfly to princess ^.~


	12. Prophesies: The Key to the Universe

An: Konnichiwa minna! I have finally updated, I know you've all been begging for it, even in reviews to my other fics! I'm very glad to know that my story is liked so keep those reviews coming and as always, suggestions are welcome ^_^

Chapter 12 

 **Prophecies; The Key to the Universe**

Bulma glanced out the bay window of Yamcha's ship as the earth quickly disappeared from sight. She sighed and closed her eyes, wondering momentarily if she had done the right thing. She had sworn to Baruh that she would never return Vegeta to the tyrant Frieza. But what could she have done, Yamcha had surprised her immensely with his unexpected show of strength. She had not thought in a million years he would have stood a chance against the saiyan. Her hand unconsciously curled into a fist and she pounded the thick glass of the circular window of The Shadow Fox. Damn it all, she didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't find Yamcha to be particularly trustworthy, which was one reason she had told him to attack Vegeta. She had been sure that her ex-partner would not have survived the battle with the saiyan. There was definitely something wrong. She could sense it. She stared into space, seeing nothing beyond her own reflection. She clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes at the image cast. She should have felt much better being away from the planet. It always made her feel weak. The only thing that could ever alleviate the haunting memory was to stay as far away from that world as possible. But still, even now, she felt lost. She pounded her fists against the window once again, "Damn it what's the matter with me!" She closed her eyes tightly, trying to suppress the odd feeling. She felt as if she was on the edge of something, and if she did not step back she would surly fall… or ascend. Her eyes snapped open and she turned from the window, a devious smirk on her beautiful face. 

~*~*~

The rain poured down in torrents upon the west capitol city, and the abandoned compound that was capsule corporations. The only sound in the massive structure was the echoing sound of a woman's voice as it drifted unheard through the house. The voice crackled with static before fading in a soul-piercing scream and silence once again encased the house. 

~*~*~*

The Great Prince Vegeta, the dark prince of all saiyans, captured by a weakling that had suddenly become more powerful then he could imagine, Vegeta growled and pounded the wall of the dark cell. It was pitch black and he could not even hope to see the tip of his nose in this obscurity. He stood, unmindful of his injuries. Vegeta could feel the warm trail of blood coursing anew from his wounds, but he paid little heed. He had to escape this dungeon, but the question was how? He could not see to find the way out. He supposed he could just pick a random wall and blast it, but that would be dangerous indeed. For if he chose incorrectly, he could very well be sucked into the depths of space. And Vegeta was not prepared to die just yet. He felt his way around the wall, there had to be a door someplace. 

Bulma made her way down the dimly lit halls of the ship, her pinstriped jacket swinging enticingly as she walked. She halted before a cell door; within that room was her prize, her $$30,000,000 Zeni prize. Should she try to steal him away so that Yamcha could not claim her prize, or should she attempt to kill him now, so that her promise to Baruh would not be broken? Or perhaps she should just wait things out; she closed her eyes and leaned lightly against the door. A barely discernable metallic clack sounded as she leaned back, but it was enough. Her eyes widened as the wall beside her suddenly shot out in a rush of flames. She glanced calmly over her shoulder to see Vegeta's bloody form emerge from the cell. She closed her eyes, and a smirk graced her lovely face. She chuckled lightly to herself before stepping over to the injured prince, "I was wondering when you might figure a way out of there." 

"Feh it's your own damn fault woman. That sound was all I needed" he scoffed, painfully crossing his arms across his bloodied chest.

"You baka, for all you know that could have been a piece of debris hitting the outer layer of the ship," she laughed. 

"You think I don't know how that sounds? I've lived my life in space. So don't think me a fool woman." 

"I don't think you're a fool," she said seriously. "The only fool on this ship is Yamcha."

He just grunted in response to that and turned away from her. The girl was being foolish; there was definitely something off with Yamcha. "Wolves are rarely foolish, woman." He began slowly making his way down the hall of the ship, the blood leaving a crimson trail behind him on the white tiled floor. 

The Blue Angel looked down her eyes following the trail of blood that followed the prince as he staggered wearily down the hall, and she felt a tang of pain. Why should she be worrying over him? She held her hand out in front of her, as if she wanted to call out to him. "Vegeta," she whispered. To her surprise, he suddenly whipped his head around and glared at her. She had forgotten how well saiyan hearing was said to be. 

"Well woman what is it?" he spat with contempt. 

"I…" she closed her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts. "The Med-Bay is this way. I'll show you the way."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Deep in space, on a planet of ice, was situated a massive palace of pearl and amethyst. The palace was adorned with high spires cast in platinum and Vejiitasei-jinn moonstone, the rarest of precious metals in the vast universe. The palace shone with great beauty and light, an immense contrast to the terrible darkness, which dwelt within. Within this palace of ice, upon a throne cast of gold, sat a most terrible creature. He was white in pallor, and a deep purple crowned his head. Two red eyes shown forth in the dim light of the throne room casting an eerie and evil glow, and a pair of almost feminine lips were pulled sharply into a cruel sneer. This was the very creature that had conquered the majority of the known universe. He had destroyed more planets, and eradicated more races, then even he could recall. There was but a tinge of regret in this creature's heart, and on this day it weighed particularly heavily upon his mind. Not regret of those he had slain, but regret for the one he had allowed to live. Not that it would matter, the creature sneered to himself. Soon he would kill the renegade saiyan prince for his treachery, and with luck he would also have his key to the entire universe. He would have complete and total dominance over all life. The creature lightly twirled the spiked goblet in his hand, before taking a sip of the deep crimson fluid. His eyes flashed with some evil thought, before he ordered that his sorceress be summoned. 

Moments later a woman with flowing ice blue hair entered the room. She was clad in fluid layers of lavender and crimson that seemed to float gently out about her.  

"Ah Laos, it is good to see you once again," the creature nearly purred. 

"Yes master Frieza," she said bowing before the evil tyrant, "I'm glad to see you are well. But enough with the pleasantries," she said sharply, "Why have I been summoned? It is not often you call upon your most powerful sorceress."

My dear Laos, I wish to know more about the 'key'. I have given you sufficient time to come up with the information I need." 

"Three months of mediation was plenty in deed my Lord Frieza." Laos then closed her eyes and seemed to glow with a bright inner power, she floated a good three meters above the ground her garbs and icy azure tresses floating upwards, as the blue light seemed to engulf her body. Her eyes were clouded over in her trance like state, as she spoke in a haunting voice, "Bring forth the angel of death to the palace of ice and the age of darkness shall prevail. But should the angel ally herself with a prince of darkness, then the empire of ice shall crumble, and from that union may cometh a time of peace." Laos collapsed suddenly into a heap of fabric upon the white tiled floor. 

After the guards had returned the sorceress to her chambers, Frieza sat mulling over the witch's prediction. "An angel of death, eh? I don't know what that means, but I shall certainly find out." The creature rose from his golden throne, "Zarbon!" he shouted.

A man with light green skin, golden eyes and long deep emerald hair that was tied neatly back into a braid stepped calmly from behind the throne. "Yes lord Frieza?"

"Contact Dekim. That snake could most assuredly find us an angel of death."

"Yes sire" Zarbon said, bowing quickly in reverence, before hastily taking his leave. 

~*~*~**~

and the plot doth thicken! ^_~

Now get out there and review or you know what will happen…that's right, Baruh will come after you with her mallet of doom! SO REVIEW!

And on another note if anyone wants to see fanart for my fics and whatnot go to Mediaminer.org and look under Saiyan Butterfly


	13. Between Two Evils

Konnichiwa minna-san! It's been a long time ne? Between FF.net being gay, and my accursed writers block, It's really been far to long. Of course its mostly been FF.net ive had this done for quite a loonnnng time. A month at the least o_0 

But whoohoo I have 201 Reviews!!! Thank you all so very very much ^_^

Any who I hope everyone enjoys it. Now go, shoo, read the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter13**

**Between Two Evils**

Deep in space, a ship flew forward with great speed toward the planet of ice. Yamcha, better known as the Black Wolfe, sat in the control room, a cold smile upon his face. Soon Vegeta would be returned to Frieza, and he and Bulma would collect the reward. Then, things could be as they were before. They could be happy once again. His smile softened, as he thought of the Blue Angel. He had gone through much to simply find her again. It was only by chance, that he had found her once again upon the earth. Yes, they could go back to the way things were before, just he and his beautiful angel of death. Or so he thought, as an incoming call interrupted his silent reverie.

Bulma stood in a quiet corner of the med bay, her arms crossed lightly across her chest. She would glance up every so often at the saiyan in one of the isolation chambers, which were used for healing. He floated completely nude in the bluish fluid, and she was quite tempted to get a much closer look. She chuckled lightly to herself, "Why the hell not." She quietly sauntered over to the tank and gazed in, an appreciative smile graced her lovely features. Could she really even hope to be able to give up such a creature to a bitch like Frieza? Suddenly Vegeta's eyes snapped open, and Bulma stepped back in shock. That was why the hell not. She regained her composure and stepped back up to the tank, hitting the release button, and the fluid slowly began to drain from the tank. Vegeta pulled off the oxygen mask and stood, unmindful of his nudity. It was all the bounty huntress could do to keep from blushing.

"Like what you see?" the prince leered, brushing past her in search of some clothing. 

Bulma crossed her arms, "Certainly not."  

Vegeta finished pulling on the trousers he had found. "What's the point in lying woman?" he said mockingly, crossing the room to stand before her. 

"What makes you think, that I am lying?" she snarled staring him straight in the eye. "You" she said, poking his bare chest, "are the most conceitedly arrogant creature I have ever had the misfortune of laying my eyes upon."

"But," he said roughly, "That does not take away from the fact that you find me attractive. Now, does it woman?"

Bulma shook her head. "It doesn't matter Vegeta, because you are _my_ prisoner. This is a business deal. And I make it a point to never mix business and pleasure."

"Humph, is that so?" he sneered. "But why deny," he husked stalking closer to her and until she was backed against the isolation chamber, "What your body, so obviously desires?" He pressed his body to hers. "Besides, I'm much stronger then you. It is you, who should be _my_ prisoner. Have you forgotten little Tenshi?" he sneered. "Have you forgotten, that it is you who are worth so much more?" He grabbed the collar of her shirt, and pulled her to him. "You, Bulma, are the key to the entire universe."

She glared up at him venomously, "What the hell are you talking about Vegeta? I have told you, I am not worth anything. I'm just a bounty hunter. Nothing more."

He grimaced down at her, "Are you really so blind, that you don't see your own power? Did you even know that Dekim is after you. He knows what you are, even if Frieza has yet to figure it out. The mafia has a bounty on your head that is nearly twice that of my own."

Bulma's eyes widened in panic, "No…."

~*~*~*~

A lone figure made its way into the dark office belonging to his leader. Upon entering, his eyes widened to find that his sibling had beaten him there. She smirked at him cockily, at having won that little game. "Doctor," he began, ignoring his sister's victorious smile, "That worm, Zarbon, demands to speak with you." 

The man spun around in his chair and faced the two twins. "And just what does he wish to discuss?" 

"He wouldn't tell us," the girl began. 

"It's supposedly confidential," her brother said, smoothly finishing her sentence. 

"Fine then patch him through on the COM unit," the doctor sighed. Dealing with Frieza and his cronies was always a tiring business.

"Yes doctor", the twins chimed simultaneously.

"Why Zarbon, to what do I owe this honor", the doctor greeted the green alien coyly. 

"Cut the pleasantries, Gero" Zarbon sneered, having no great liking for the crafty old man. "Lord Frieza needs some information from you."

"And what knowledge could I possibly possess, that would catch the interest of the great Frieza," Gero sneered with contempt.

"Today, Laos spoke of a great Key, and she is known only as the Angel of Death. Frieza figured that you might be able to dig up some info on this girl."

Gero's eyes widened slightly, and the expression did not go unnoticed by Zarbon. "An angel of death" he chuckled, "That's not much to work on."

"Cut the crap, old man," Zarbon snapped, "What do you know about her?"

Gero sighed lightly, "I know very little of her. Only that she is some sort of bounty hunter. If we even speak of the same woman."

"Feh, that is little help," Zarbon grimaced, "Have you ever seen the woman?" 

"I'm afraid not. She was the girlfriend of one of my men, whom as long since been…taken care of."

 Zarbon regarded the doctor suspiciously. "Is that all you know, doctor?"

Gero narrowed his eyes at the green alien, "Yes that is all. I can have the twins look into it, if you'd really like."

"Do that then. Or Frieza may decide that you are no longer useful to him," Zarbon sneered, before cutting the connection.

"He really is a fool, isn't he brother."

"I know 18. But what is so terribly funny, is that he thinks that his 'great master Frieza,' could actually defeat me!"

"Why don't we just kill him doctor?" 18 mused, taking a seat on the desk. 

"Now is not the time for that Number 18," Gero said sternly. "Why don't you two go and see if 21 has located our target as of yet."

"Ugh," 18 groaned, turning to her twin. "Why don't you do it 17? Number 21 is such a dweeb."

"I've had enough of your whining!" Gero shouted, slamming his hands down on the desk for emphasis. "Now, I don't care who does it, just make sure you find out where that idiot is!"

"Yes doctor," the twins chimed before taking their leave.

~*~*~*~

Zarbon slowly made his way through the chilled halls of Frieza's palace. Master Frieza had not been entirely satisfied with the limited information provided by Gero. However, the promise that the doctor would look into it had calmed him for the moment at least. Zarbon paused outside a large set of ornately decorated doors. He paused before them, wondering if he should enter. He pushed his inhibitions aside, and pushed open the giant doors. Closing them carefully behind him, he made his way towards a large bed that set within the center of the chamber. Within the chamber hung many gauzy curtains, giving the room a mystical look. He carefully pushed the many thin drapes aside until he was beside the bed. He gazed down at the unconscious form before him. "Laos" he whispered, gently brushing a strand of ice-blue hair from her face. The sorceress's eyes gently fluttered open and her pale blue orbs gazed up into his golden ones. 

"Zarbon, what is it you want?" she asked in her soft lilting voice.  "I cannot have been summoned again. Not so soon. So what is it that you want?"

"Laos, tell me" he whispered. "I think you know more about this 'key' then you have implied to Lord Frieza." 

Laos smiled gently "Yes you are right. But then, you always seem to be able to read me." She sat up and placed her hands on either side of Zarbon's face. "However, Frieza mustn't know everything. No, not yet."

"Tell me then Laos," he said. "What is it that you saw?"

She stared up at him, but she seemed not to see him. Her eyes glazed over, as they always seemed to do when she was retelling a vision. "The key, like any tangible key will not fit just any lock. Frieza might not be able to become that lock. The key…her powers have yet to awaken. She may not even be aware that she has such a power. But if she is not brought to our side soon, her power will awaken, and she will ally herself with Vegeta." Laos sighed softly in resignation, "But, perhaps, that is better."

Zarbon regarded her quizzically. "How could that be better?"

She looked up at him seriously, "Tell me Zarbon, of two great evils, which is to be chosen?"

"The lesser I would assume," he answered, still slightly puzzled by the seer's words. 

"She smiled up at him. "Precisely."

~*~*~*~*~

Well how was that minna? ^_^ there wasn't too much BV action in this. But a lot of plot thickening ^_^ There was some foreshadowing in there too so lets see how sharp you all are. And all of you, go to Mediaminer.org and check out my fan art. ^_^ You can see what Baruh and Laos look like, and Bulma's gold outfit and just a whole bunch of stuff. It's very good I assure you. Now, *ahem* REVIEW OR BARUH-CHAN WILL BE FORCED TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND WHOMP YOU WITH THE INDESTRUCTIBLE MALLET OF DOOM!

~SB~  ^_~


End file.
